Whirlpool Kitsunes
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: Based off of Jinchuriki of the Kitsunes by devilxknight. I don't have a summary.


Whirlpool Kitsunes

**Hidow so this was inspired by devilzxknight86's Jinchuriki of the Kitsunes, which they took off of fan fiction so I'm doing a new version of it, which is named above oh and **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Prologue

3rd Person Omniscient

Uzumaki Naruto was pissed.

This was a very rare occurrence, sure he would get angry for people making fun of him, but to actually piss him off truly was rare. He was seething thinking about his team and he went to a training ground to release some of the steam that had built up in his body. He didn't care and didn't scan his surroundings for anything, namely Hyuuga Hinata his friendly neighborhood fangirl.

She watched as her crush destroyed tree after tree while being surrounded by red chakra that would blind her had she used her Byakuugan. He settled down after about twenty minutes of pure destruction when he saw a small fox that went and rubbed on him, and then he smelt his classmate Hinata. He froze and looked at her as her breathing rate increased and her face became red. She decided to jump down and the blonde winced and braced himself for a hit that never came down from his kind classmate. He looked up and saw that she was tearing up even though she couldn't see his awe through her blurry vision.

"Hinata?"

"I-I'm s-so-sorry N-naruto-k-kun."

"What for? You didn't do anything mean to me, you don't have to cry."

"I-it's j-ju-just, I-I h-ha-hate wh-what e-eve-everyone do-does t-to yo-you, ev-even th-though yo-you ke-keep th-them sa-safe."

"R-really?" The blonde asks tentatively, "usually I get beaten because of it, but thank you," the small blunette couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

8

Naruto's Pov

I was totally and utterly shocked at what she had said about me, she wasn't scared of me and she even praised me for what I do. She must be the most forgiving person on the planet, she must have lost some family members in the Kyuubi attack and to see me as a hero. Those types of people were few and far between at least in this village. I decided to set her up on a tree with my jacket as a pillow so I could train and she could rest. I trained for hours getting lost in what I was doing not thinking just doing, and after today it was very, very nice. I hear Hinata wake up but it doesn't really register in my brain.

"N-naruto-kun?"

"Hai, Hinata?"

"Ano, um c-could we po- possibly g-go and eat so-something?"

"Sure let's go to Ichikairu's, they're trying out this new sweet and salty combo, apparently you dip like sweet type rolls into your ramen it's supposed to be really good."

"U-um su-sure Naruto-kun."

Us two then go towards the family owned ramen stand, to eat some of their amazing ramen. We manage to get their quickly and avoid everyone by taking the rooftops. Once we were close enough we both land on to the street, and walk in to the restaurant and sat on the stools. I smiled and said.

"Hey, old man," the man looks behind him and smiles at me.

"Hey Naruto," he then looks slyly at Hinata, "so finally brought a girl here for a date, eh Naruto."

"No!" I said a little too fast blushing profusely, "we're just friends!" He smiles at me before saying.

"Oh some of your friends were here a minute ago."

"Oh, I wonder where they we-"

"Hey Naruto!" I see Kiba as he walks up followed by most of my other male comrades, "so is it true that you beat up Sasuke for no reason?"

"Kiba! Naruto-kun would never do something so unyouthful," Lee scolded the hot head in my defense.

"He's right Kiba, you shouldn't listen to Sakura, you know how Sasuke obsessed that girl is, troublesome class mate," Shikamaru told them lazily.

"I agree with Shikamaru," the chronically silent Aburame stated.

"Hai, Naruto-san can we here what actually happened?" Chouji said completely serious.

"Sure, so I was on the roof of the hospital just minding my own business, and getting some fresh air, and then Sasuke comes rushing out through the door, and says 'fight me' and then attacks me, I really didn't want to fight him I mean he was in the hospital, so we fought and I wasn't taking it that seriously, and well I guess Sasuke was angry, and powered up his chidori, so to keep myself safe I powered up my Rasengan, then Sakura ran in to the middle of us crying, and Kakashi-sensei stopped us, and instead of scolding the one responsible, he says that _I _wasn't ready for the Rasengan, but _Sasuke_ his golden student was ready for an A-rank assassination jutsu that he powered up with all of his chakra to hit me with, because he was angry at me, I think he was trying to kill me, I mean seriously I don't know why I call the porn reading a*s sensei anymore all he does is preach about teamwork, read the porn that ero-sennin writes and teach Sasuke, I mean he only taught us as a team, tree walking when we were on a C-rank that was turned A-rank, and he set me up with a useless tokubetsu jounin when I was going to fight Neji, and he barely even looks at Sakura."

"Really? Kurenai-sensei teaches us a lot, isn't it bad that he isn't teaching you and Sakura anything, I mean, someone could get seriously hurt."

"You're right, Naruto is it true that Kakashi has been playing favorites.?"

They see a man with spiky white hair with a wart and Kabuki-like outfit. He had a headband with a kanji for 'oil' instead of the Konoha symbol and they all recognized him as the Toad Sannin.

"Ero-sennin!"

"I told you not to call me that! But is it true?"

"Yeah, I don't want to tattle or anything, but yeah."

"Naruto, I want you to co-"

"NARUTO!" A storming pinkette yells out.

Her face is red, her green eyes fiery, and her fists have been cracked in preparation for hitting me in the head. She swings and I grab her hand and squeeze in till you hear slight cracking noises coming from it. Our friends look at her in disgust that she would even try to hit me after what happened.

"Sakura, I've been a lot nicer than I should've been, and all you've repaid me with is punches, bruises, and bleeding ears from your annoying voice, and do you want to know something? I'm done dealing with your holier-than-thou attitude because do you want to know what I think of you? I think you're a delusional b*tch that the only thing that it will take for you to grow up and use your common sense, is either A having everything you know ripped away, or B death, now I won't be nice anymore, and you are out of a boy toy you f*cking b*tch."

8

3rd Person Pov

The pinkette sunk to her knees and cried looking at everyone around her for support, but no one decided to help. Kiba and Shino just looked at her in disgust and left; Shikamaru and Chouji just walked away after shrugging, but Chouji gave her a dirty look. Then all there was left was her second fan boy Lee.

"Sakura-chan… I agree with Naruto, I've been blinded by my love for you and I didn't realize that you are an unyouthful spirit, and delusional, I'm sorry."

She stayed there in till the toad sannin decided to drag her off to her house and then went to the ANBU headquarters to make a complaint. She was crushed but at least she still had Sasuke-kun he would always love the pinkette, and he would always take her side when it came to Naruto; he hated the blonde.

8

Naruto's Pov

Hinata and I go towards the Hokage's office but I'm really angry, she hugs me around my center and I breathe in and out calming down. We then quickly make our way there and I knock on the window and she looks over slightly annoyed.

"Can't you take the door like a normal person?"

"Gomen baa-chan but were taking the rooftops."

"Alright, take a seat," we do just that and then look at her.

"I wasn't expecting the Hyuuga heiress, but this will have to do, anyways, I want to hear you're explanation of what happened on the roof top, because you're sensei is late, you're female team mate is delusional and stupid, and you're other team mate is out cold."

"Alright, so I was on the roof top to get some fresh air, and then Sasuke comes rushing out of the door on the roof, and demands that I fight him, then he just starts trying to attack me, I didn't want to fight him because he was in the hospital, and when I didn't take it serious he decided to charge up his chidori, and in response I charge up my Rasengan to keep me alive, and then Sakura runs in the middle crying and Kakashi-sensei stops us, and then instead of scolding the one who is responsible, he berates _me_, and says I'm not ready for a jutsu like the Rasengan, but Sasuke clearly is ready for something like it because he should have just to so he can try and kill me, I mean he powered it up full blast, and mine was like one fourth of my chakra."

"Is there anything going on in your team that I should know about?"

"Hai, I don't want to tattle on them but Kakashi-sensei is really only Sasuke's sensei, all he does is preach about team work, read porn, and play favorites, I mean Sakura only knows tree walking besides the academy basics, and when I was going to fight Neji, he just left me with Ebisu, who's useless by the way."

"Naruto I'll look in to it, why don't you go and calm down."

"Kay, see you later baa-chan," and we leave going to ramen again but this time actually eating something.

We then went to my favorite spot: the hokage monument. We sat down on top of the Yondaime's head, and looked up at the stars just being next to each other, no awkward silences or words, just each other and the stars. Then we look at each other the night hiding our blush and kiss chastely on the lips, and I brace myself for impact that luckily never comes. Hinata-chan is blushing profusely and then asks.

"Naruto-kun, why did you brace yourself?"

"Sorry but I thought you'd hit me."

"Please don't compare me to Sakura."

"Alright," we stay there for a few more minutes before Hinata leaves to go home as it's about her curfew.

"See you tomorrow Hinata-chan!"

"See you tomorrow Naruto-kun," she waves and runs off.

A While After What Happened with Sakura

Lee's Pov

I was really sad that my love was delusional, and I decided to go see Gai-sensei he could probably cheer me up. So I decided to run to where he most likely was, but I was so lost in thought that I ran someone over.

"I'm so sorry, I should've watched where I was going."

"It's fine, I'm lost anyways."

I looked at her. She had black hair that was cut short and was also well-kept however it had been slightly mussed by the fall. Her skin was pale and from what I could see flawless. Her eyes were a light blue, but besides that she looked like almost everyone in this village. She was wearing some black shorts and a green tank top, and some ninja sandals that were girly enough to be mistaken for normal shoes. She was about my age and looked relatively developed for girls her age.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she says looking at me blushing and slightly angry.

"Oh, sorry I've never seen you around, I'm sorry that was unyouthful of me."

"Could you help me get back to my apartment? To repay for staring at me."

"Sure, where do you live?"

"You're not going to lead me astray and rape me in alley or something are you?"

"I would never do something so unyouthful."

"Fine, I live at the Reimno Apartment Complex." (made up.)

"What number?"

"Um, 23."

"Really, I'm 22!"

"So we're neighbors?"

"It seems so, YOSH! Let us go to your apartment!"

And I grab her hand and run towards the apartment complex, probably a little faster than I should have been, but she was keeping up.

"Are you a ninja?"

"Hai, well kind of, I'm more of a person that had to learn ninja skills to survive."

"I should take you to see Tsunande-sama, I'm sure that she would let you be a ninja."

"Um don't most villages not do that?"

"Yes, but this is KONOHA!" (Anyone?)

"Did you really have to scream the last paaarrraaaahhhhh!" I grab her and jump on to the building, and hop from roof top to roof top in till we get there then I jump down on to the street.

After she gets on her feet she drop kicks me in the head luckily not hard enough to cause cracks in the ground. She then glares at me and says.

"Never again," I get up and salute her and then say.

"Of course, let's go see Shizune-san to see if Tsunande-sama is open," she grumbles a bit but follows.

Once inside we go and see Shizune who is working on some paperwork and looks up at us. She seems shocked at the girls appearance but doesn't say anything in till I ask.

"Shizune-san is hokage-sama open?"

"Yeah, she probably needs a break from that paper work before she goes and starts drinking again."

"Alright, thank you Shizune-san," and we go and knock on the door of the hokage's office.

"Come in," we see a very serious looking Tsunande and Jiraiya-sama, "Ah Lee, what can I do for you?"

"Well, miss … um."

"You don't know my name do you?" I blush and rub the back of my head sheepishly and I hear Jiraiya-sama chuckle.

"Sorry," I say and she face palms.

"My name is Tenooka Tomoyo," she mumbles in to her hand.

"Well, Miss Tenooka, what can I do for you?" Tsunande-sama asks politely.

"Well, I was wondering if I could become a ninja, you see I just got away from the bloodline purges in Kiri-"

"And you want to start a new life."

"Hai, and I didn't think that I could be a ninja here with my history as being a bloodline rebel, I had to be I had a bloodline and-"

"Okay, just calm down and explain," Jiraiya-sama said.

"Well, after the last shinobi war Kiri was left destitute, untrusting of their daimyo, and desperate, the daimyo blamed the clans with bloodlines, but very few ever listened to him at first, and when the kage was first put in office he didn't agree with him either, but then he changed, everyone had a theory that the daimyo hired someone to put a genjutsu on him, but it seems implausible, I mean I thought jinchuriki were practically immune to genjutsu."

"You're kage is a jinchuriki?" The Tsunande-sama asks seemingly shocked.

"Hai, he holds the three tails, the Sanbi, anyways Kiri forces attacked our clan compound when I was three, while everyone was asleep, killing everyone and setting the homes on fire, but some people began to wake up, my parents woke me up, gave me my infant sister, and told me to run, and I did, not long after that I was discovered by the blood liners, and was trained to fight in war, but a few months ago, my sister and I were separated while she was injured and I couldn't find her, I think she's dead… so I came here to start over, and then I slept for about three days after getting an apartment, and I've been in my apartment in till today, and I got lost, and then this hyperactive idiot ran me over, we figured out we're neighbors and then he brought me here, and here we are."

"So what is your bloodline."

"I'm a half demon, every fifty years we let a demon we captured hundreds of years ago copulate with all the females between the age of thirteen and twenty five, my father was one of the children from this coupling, and male hanyous always create other hanyous, but females you never know."

"So what does that exactly mean?"

"Well, my chakra doesn't have a nature in till I'm about twenty, I'm more resilient than most human beings, as well as animalistic, and my chakra is also more potent, think of how potent jinchurikis chakra is and times that by five, and you get hanyous."

"Well, I guess we could probably have you inducted as a shinobi, but you'll have to be screened by Inoichi, and have trial, and a test, you can take the test tomorrow, meet me at training ground 24 at 8:00 am."

"Hai, hokage-sama."

"And Lee, I expect you to help her there, and you can't skip out unless someone betrays Konoha or something."

"Hai, Tsunande-sama!"

"Now get out of here," and we go out of the building.

"So," she said, "do you know of any places to eat? I'm starving."

"Sure, well, I think the only place that would be open would be Ichikairu's ramen stand-"

"Can we go there? Ramen is such a delicacy in Kiri, most of our diet consisted of squid and fish."

"Sure, it's really good, and the people that run the stand are some of the nicest you'll meet."

"Awesome, lead the way to ramen, Bourukatto."

"Bourukatto?"

"Hai, you're hair it's in a bowl cut."

"YOSH! It is now let's go to Ichikairu's!"

"Kay," and I run off and she follows.

**I shall end it here hope you guys enjoy.**

**Fornarniaooh pancakes out!**


End file.
